tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Homelands
The Homelands or Raw-ur ''in Vhiran Catspeak ''is the name of the unified catfolk territories located in southwestern Vhir. Geography The Homelands are dominated by tracts of savannah and brushland, which run from the northern mountains across to the coastal regions. The territory is split by the River Sal Shell's Landing, the capital. Settlements * Shell's Landing - The capitol of the Homelands and largest population centre. The areas surrounding the city are lush and arable. The farms near Shell's Landing produce many exotic fruits that are traded to drier regions along the coast. * Tindersmoke - A city in the mountains that has grown as a result of rich mineral deposits being unearthed. Tindersmoke has a large and influential alchemists guild which is essential to the creation of black powder in the region. Population The Homelands are the native lands of the catfolk of Vhir. The population density is generally low, though there are a great deal of catfolk and other races at Shell's Landing. The population has been steadily increasing, though many young catfolk travel far in search of riches and adventure. Society Tribes The majority of catfolk in the Homelands live out in the savannah in small tribal collectives. These tribes can be nomadic, though most are permanently settled. These tribal catfolk normally eke out simple, pastoral living, pursuing simple pleasures while each working towards the collective of the tribe. Catfolk normally elect a group of elders and worthy folk into a organised group. This group acts as a governing body and authority for the tribe. Often, those chosen have some form of magical talent. Catfolk see little distinction between a blood relative and a member of their tribe. City Life Life in the cities of the Homelands is very different. Catfolk are no longer bound by their tribal ties and instead are given more freedom to pursue their own ambitions. Many catfolk still maintain some tribal cohesion in the cities for a sense of identity and place though some embrace the cosmopolitan setting and seek out new friends entirely. Culture We Are All Brothers and Sisters Homelands culture is focused on the relationships of the tribe. The tribe is considered family and all matters of family dispute are considered the problems of the tribe. Matters that concern the tribe are frequently brought to the attention of the entire tribe and resolved publicly. The relationship between child and parent is the only relationship that is considered 'more important' than the tribe. Parents are responsible for the education of their children, although there is no shame seen in asking for help from the tribe. Children are equally encouraged to be curious about the world and question the wisdom of their elders. Adulthood A catfolk is considered an adult on their 20th birthday. This transition into adult is marked with a celebration and the giving of gifts, typically weapons or other tools considered to represent adulthood. Economy Domestic The flow of goods through the Homelands is built upon the movement of goods along the River Sal between the capital of Shell's Landing and Tindersmoke. Food, wood and metals travel up the river to Tindersmoke, while manufactured goods such as armour, arms, cannon and alchemical goods flow down the river. Foreign The Homelands maintains a strong trade economu mainly through trade with their neighbours. They trade via great roads with Zel'bidaal and across the sea with the Dragon-Lands and Vulwat. The main exports of the Homelands are food supplies, primarily crop and dried fruits; gold, silver and gemstones, which they mine from under Shell's Landing and Tindersmoke and weaponry and manufactured goods from Tindersmoke. The damage caused to G'yass and the Zel-Lands by the War in the Silence has increased the demand for resources from the Homelands, leading to increases in trade and the value of trade goods. Politics Domestic The domestic politics of the Homelands are centred on the conflict between Tindersmoke and Shell's Landing. Tindersmoke consistently pushes or ignores the laws set down by the Council of Shell in the name of progress. Shell's Landing attempts to balance reprimanding the responsible parties while also ensuring that Tindersmoke remains valuable and is able to provide for the Homelands. Foreign The Homelands enjoy amiable foreign relations with all their nearby neighbours. Following the War in the Silence, the Pact of Tooth and Claw was formed between the Dragon-lands and the Homelands due to the increasing hostility of G'yass. This pact was a military agreement primarily concerned with the navies of the two states and led to the two nations becoming allies, with goods and military instructors now flowing more freely between them. Military Army The Homelands has a small standing military. The size of the Homelands in relation to it's population density make military occupation and control impossible. Instead the Homelands army primarily consists of border guards and roving patrols. These patrols can sometimes be called to settle tribal disputes and so are well-versed in Homelands law. The Military also have outposts located in across the savannah of the Homelands, which are manned primarily as resting points for patrol groups and communication centres. The army is also responsible for maintaining the city guard of both Shell's Landing and Tindersmoke. Navy The navy of the Homelands is treated as more important because of its role in maintaining the trade routes with the Dragon-Lands, G'yass and Vulwat. Involvement from Tindersmoke alchemists has helped equip the ships and marines of the Homelands Navy with cannon and firearms. ReligionCategory:LocationCategory:CatfolkCategory:Vhir Our Hunter Father and Loving Mother According to the traditional beliefs of the catfolk of Vhir , they are the creation of Solonar and Sune. As a result, these two gods are the most worshipped by the catfolk, viewed as parental gods.